


Say It!

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [11]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Sex, Sex Talk, Stroking, Taking Turns, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, sex words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A purely smut piece based on a post listing all the words you should never use to describe a penis in fanfic! I was challenged to use them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It!

 

“Say it!”

“No!” you shake your head vehemently, fighting against Sean who has you pinned on the floor, his body straddling yours with his hands wrapped around your wrists. “Never!”

“Lucia, why can’t you just say it?” he asks, laughing hard above you.

“Because you know why! I hate that damn word, it’s so ridiculous.”

“How can it be ridiculous?”

“Because it just is. Now get off me, you big bully.”

“Not until you say it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Reedenstein, help me out here. Tell your girlfriend to stop being so pig obstinate and just say the damn word already.”

You look to where Norman is sitting on the sofa, legs crossed in front of him, a bemused look on his face as he watches the two of you wrestling on the rug in front of him. You plead silently with him using your eyes but to no avail.

“I can’t believe you two are still fighting about this shit,” he says with a shake of his head.“Lucia, just say the damn word and shut him up so we can go eat, I’m starving.”

“Not in this lifetime,” you yell and buck up under Sean, taking him by surprise and pitching him off you sideways to land in a chuckling heap on the rug. You get up from the floor, only making it a few steps before Norman reaches up and grabs you, pulling you down to sit on his lap and wraps his arms around you, holding you hostage.

“Hey! I thought you were on my side?” you ask, squirming under his strong grasp.

“I’m not on anybody’s side. I just know that he’s not going to let it go until you say it so I may as well help speed up the process.”

“You’re both crazy and I’ll never say it so we may as well just go to lunch and forget all about it.”

Sean looks at Norman over your shoulder, an evil smirk on his face.

“Nah” he says, shaking his head with a laugh. “I think you’re gonna say it.”

He pushes up off of the floor and walks over, taking your hands in his and pulling you quickly up out of Norman’s hold to throw you bodily over his shoulder and carry you from the living room through to the bedroom while you kick and scream against him. He deposits you on the unmade bed, the rumpled white sheets still holding the scent of your bodies from the night before and a series of images flashes across your mind of the three of you, bodies tangled together, breath mingling, sharing each other’s ecstasy until all three of you were spent.

The Californian sunshine beats through the windows of Sean’s bedroom, bathing the room in a comforting warmth tempered by the slight breeze stirring the gauzy curtains hanging across the sliding doors leading out to the pool. It’s a beautiful day outside but it’s also a perfect time to just curl up on the bed in the sun and be lazy and loved so you don’t protest too much when Sean starts to undress you, Norman watching from the doorway. Once he has you naked before him, he stares down at you, hands on hips, regarding your stretched out body.

“Last chance to say it,” he tells you and you see the evidence of his arousal growing in his eyes. You shake your head petulantly and he sighs, reaching for the drawer by the bed, pulling out a simple red, silk scarf you recognize as one of your own and your body quivers a little as a thrill of anticipation runs across your nerve-endings.

“Sean, why do you have one of my scarves in your bedside drawer?” you ask, already knowing the answer but breathing a little faster all the same as he wraps its shiny length around his palm like a glove and lifts it to his face to inhale your scent from its folds. Your mind provides the image of him sprawled naked and hard on the bed beneath you, his silk-wrapped fist gripping tight around his cock as he gets himself off with the thought of you in his mind.

He takes the scarf and ties it securely over your eyes before kissing you deeply, the slightly bitter taste of his morning coffee still lingering on his tongue. When he lets you go, you lay back among the pillows, stretching out your arms and relaxing your body ready for whatever he has in store for you. You hear the boys have a brief, whispered conversation across the room and then the sounds of movement, the rustle of clothing, before you feel the bed dip on either side of you and each of them takes one of your hands in theirs. You give a small sigh as they simultaneously begin kissing your skin, starting at your fingertips and working slowly up your arms, the sensations heightened by your lack of vision. With the first kiss you establish that Sean is to your left and Norman to your right, the differences in their touch as unique to them as their own fingerprints.

Sean stops at the crook of your arm, holding you just above your elbow with one hand and with his other wrapped lightly around your wrist, his fingers resting against your pulse point. He suckles at the soft skin of your inner arm, licking and blowing cool air over the sensitive spot leaving goosebumps in his wake before he moves on, up to your shoulder. Norman’s rough goatee is already brushing over your collarbone as he plants tiny kisses at the base of your throat but as soon as Sean reaches the corresponding spot on your opposite side, they both pull away leaving your body with an acute sense of abandonment.

“Say it, Lucia,” Sean growls in your ear and you laugh.

“This is your plan?” you ask. “You’re going to seduce me into saying it?”

“Not exactly,” replies Norman and you turn your head in the direction of his soft voice. “More like tease it out of you, inch by inch, until you’re begging us to let you say it just so we’ll give you what you need, what your body will be craving.”

“Hmm, you think an awful lot of yourselves, dontcha?”

“Never heard you complaining before, baby,” throws in Sean.

“Okay, boys,” you say, settling yourself into a comfortable position, “let’s see what you’ve got. I’m pretty sure you’ll be the ones begging, long before I will.”

“Oh really?” asks Norman and you feel his mouth close over the one spot on your neck that he knows is guaranteed to drive you crazy and have you panting under his touch. Today is no exception but you keep your moans inside your head, not ready to show any weakness at the first challenge.

“You want me to say it?” you laugh, “’love-stick’, that’s what you want to hear, right? Or is it ‘doinker’, I forget?’

Norman grunts against your skin and stops nuzzling at you, neither of them touching you for a long moment and you know they’re having a silent conversation above you. Your breath catches in your throat as suddenly both pairs of hands are on you at once, each of them caressing you with long, languid strokes along your arms, your torso and down your legs to your ankles. They take their time, stimulating every inch of your skin until it feels like its buzzing wherever they touch you and you’re finding it harder and harder to keep still, your body curving into each sensation. You have to bite your lip to stop the whimper that wants to escape when they both quit at the same time, leaving your body humming with desire and Sean asks the inevitable question.

“Say it, Lucia.”

“’schlong’,” you say in your best sexy voice, “’wankie’, ‘ding-dong’. Am I getting close, boys?”

You bring your hands up to lace your fingers behind your head, a self-satisfied smile plastered across your face. You can easily imagine the disgruntled looks that are being thrown your way right now. You still your body, ready for their next assault and your nerves sing out as each one slides their mouths over your breasts, Sean sucking almost painfully hard, pulling your skin with his lips while Norman rolls his tongue around your hardened nipple, flicking it back and forth until its tingling under his touch. Their hands are softly stroking your abdomen in tandem and you can feel their fingers brush over each other’s as they pass on your skin, that image as erotic to you as their caress on your flesh. This time when they stop its Norman that asks the question, leaving your breast to nip playfully at your earlobe as he whispers huskily against you, the lust in his voice making your breath hitch in your throat.

“Say it, Lucia, baby. Please, for me.”

“’100% all-beef thermometer,’” you breathe out, “’bologna pony?’”

Norman gives a grunt of frustration, moving away from your neck and there’s another round of silence before two pairs of hands suddenly grab at your knees, pulling them up and apart, planting your feet firmly on the bed and exposing your slick pussy. Your breath quickens in expectation but the next touch is not where you were anticipating, instead Sean’s fingers gently tilt your head in his direction and he begins a soft slow kiss, teasing your lips with his. His tongue flicks across your teeth, pushing deeper into your mouth to stroke against yours until you start to see stars behind your blindfold. The kiss is intense and you’re so lost in it that you almost jump off the bed when Norman starts to tease your pussy with his tongue, wriggling the tip in your growing wetness and then slipping it up over your clit. He opens you wider with his warm fingers, your pussy twitching wildly as he pulls your clit between his lips and rubs his tongue against it, causing you to moan hard into Sean’s mouth.

As he kisses you relentlessly, Sean’s hand moves back to your breast, tweaking gently at your nipple and then rolling it under his palm. They’re playing to their strengths and you curse the fact that they know how to make your body bend to their will so easily. You know that the inevitable withdrawal is coming and you steel your nerve not to give in even though your body is already warring with your brain, begging you to let them take you fully. When they abruptly stop their ministrations on your flesh, you let loose with a little mewl of disappointment and hear a soft chuff of laughter form Norman’s direction which feeds the obstinate part of your brain and you grit your teeth, waiting for the question.

“Well, Lucia?” asks Sean and you can hear the slightly gloating tone in his voice that tells you he thinks you’ll give in after this latest assault.

“”Stinky pickle’? ‘Magic wand’? No? How about ‘divine rod’ then?” you ask, feigning a bored tone. “Really, is that all you’ve got?”

“Not even close,” replies Sean and the bed dips as you feel his body covering yours, his hands pulling you roughly to him, fingers digging into your hips. You bite your lip hard as he teases the head of his cock against your clit, rubbing it through your wetness for a moment before he pushes inside your slickness, opening you all the way until he’s buried as deep as he can be. He pins you there, not moving, the pressure from his hands keeping you in place and the urge to buck against him is overwhelming, the need for friction driving you crazy until you’re whining under your breath.

“So?” he asks and you can hear the strain in his voice, giving you another boost of willpower.

“Oh Seanie-boy,” you reply, trying to keep your voice even but hearing the crack in it that gives you away, “’love muscle’?”

You squeeze around him and he grunts above you, his hands vibrating a little with the strain where he’s gripping tightly at your flesh.

“’Power drill’?” you ask, squeezing again. “’DNA rifle’? How you doing there, lover?”

With a growl, he abruptly pulls out of you and you gasp at the brief flash of stimulation that leaves your pussy twitching in its wake. Your entire body is aching, every one of your erogenous zones lit up like a pinball machine and you know the next time one of them touches you, you’re probably going to explode but still that stubborn part of your mind wants to beat them at their game. You start trying to distract yourself from your throbbing pussy while you wait for their next trick, turning your mind to the most mundane things you can think of, running through your biggest turn-offs in an effort to control your lust. There’s movement at the end of the bed and your body tenses, waiting for the next touch but nothing comes. You lay still, waiting, wondering what’s going on and realize you can hear their breathing, coming in short, tense bursts from somewhere in front of you.

Finally, curiosity gets the better of you and you slip up a hand to push away your blindfold, expecting to be stopped at any second but nobody touches you. The reason why becomes clear as you blink in the bright sunshine a few times before your eyes focus on the sight before you. Sean has Norman bent over at the end of the bed, his fists clutching white-knuckled at the bedding as Sean pounds into him from behind, one hand fisted tight in Norman’s hair, the other reaching around to squeeze hard at the base of his dripping cock. Your mouth goes dry and you have to fight for air as your body shrieks a reaction to the sudden onslaught of visual stimulation in front of you. Your hand flies automatically between your thighs, desperate to give yourself some release but a warning glance from Sean stops you in your tracks and you mewl in frustration, watching as Sean pushes faster into Norman a few more times before suddenly pulling out to come all over his back, howling as he does.

Panting, Sean releases his grip from Norman’s hair, slipping an arm protectively across his chest as Norman straightens up and leans back against him and you can see the sweat sparkling across both their torsos.  Sean’s hand is still wrapped tightly at the base of Norman’s cock and the sight has you practically salivating.

“Do you want him, Lucia?” asks Sean, staring intently at you from behind Norman’s shoulder. Your eyes slide from his face to Norman’s and with one look into his baby-blues, you know you’ve lost. You slowly nod your head and Sean releases him, coming around to slip onto the bed behind you, cradling you between his thighs and leaning you back against his chest as Norman comes to kneel between your thighs.

“What do you want, Lucia?” breathes Sean in your ear.

You huff out a sigh of resignation, eyes locked on Norman’s.

“I want his penis, okay? His godamned, motherfucking, beautiful penis in me right now!”

Sean chuckles loudly in your ear and Norman grins at you before leaning over to kiss you softly on your pouting lips, his tongue working its way in until you kiss him back, groaning as you feel him push inside you. He moans into your mouth as you squeeze around him and starts thrusting against you, giving you the blessed stimulation you’ve been craving, Sean’s hands coming around you to tease at your breasts. Sliding a hand down over your stomach, Sean pushes his fingers in against your clit, massaging your swollen nub, his fingertips brushing against Norman’s shaft as he pumps into you and that’s the final straw for both of you. With a strangled cry, Norman breaks your kiss, his eyes meeting yours as you come together, your pussy pulsing around him as he shoots his load inside you, his thrusts tapering off as he lets go. He pulls out of you with a gush of fluids and Sean slides his fingers down into your wetness before bringing his hand up to your mouth where you suck greedily on his fingers, devouring the combined tastes of you and Norman.

“There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he asks gleefully, slipping his fingers from your mouth as Norman flops down to rest his head against your still heaving stomach where you stroke your fingers through his hair.

“You’re a dick,” you laugh breathlessly, elbowing his ribs behind you, “and you didn’t even let me get to the best ones.”

“Really? What else have you got?”

“Well, for Norman, I was saving ‘one-eyed, purple-headed yogurt slinger’”.

“And for me?”

You nudge Norman to get up off of you and he moves reluctantly, taking your spot against Sean so that you can climb off the bed and stand up, taking a second for the feeling to return to your legs before looking down at Sean with a sly smile.

“Oh baby, to me you’ll always and forever be, ‘Captain Winky’!”


End file.
